


Vernon Boyd.

by lipstilinski



Series: Jack&Gem [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd is 15, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Stiles is 14, non-con/rape aftermath, stoyd friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstilinski/pseuds/lipstilinski
Summary: How Stiles Stilinski met Vernon Boyd.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Though it's not needed, this will make more sense if you've read Obsess.

It had been a week and he couldn’t get it out of his head. It invaded all his thoughts when he was awake and stalked his nightmares in the little sleep he managed. Why couldn’t he get over it? Nothing had actually happened. His bruised penis ached at that thought. 

His bruises were fading, but the cuts on his thighs from the broken glass wouldn’t heal. A few of them probably needed stitches, but he couldn’t bring himself to go back to Melissa. It was hard enough to think up a lie about his wrist, and he was sure she didn’t believe him anyway.

Stiles couldn’t concentrate in class or at home and people were starting to notice. He screamed at a senior for bumping into him. A teacher kept him after class to ask him if his home life was alright. He caught Jackson watching him, Stiles pushed him and called him pathetic. It wasn’t long before most just avoided him. Not Scott though, he took the abuse. He wasn’t sure why Stiles was being so cruel, but he did know his best friend was going through something. Even though Stiles was angry and consistently telling Scott to go away, he made sure Stiles knew that he wasn’t going anywhere. Stiles, though, wanted nothing to do with his best friend. Then one day his dad sat him down and told him that if Stiles had anything to talk about, he could come to him. Stiles kept his cool until he got in the shower and cried silently and so hard that his throat still hurt hours later.

 

**_0000_ **

 

“Hey,” Stiles heard from behind him. He didn’t bother turning around. He was tired and still sore and just wanted to be okay again.

“Whatever you want, just get it over with. Please,” Stiles said, dejected and fearful.

“Man, what you must’ve been through to assume that right off the bat. I’m just trying to get to class. Fourth time this week I’m late, Ms. Johnson’s going to give me detention again. Ain’t gonna hurt you,” the guy said, speaking to Stiles as if they knew one another.

“Oh,” Stiles said plainly, uninterested and still not turning around.

“Can I ask you a question?” the other boy asked. He sat down behind Stiles, a couple stairs above him.

Stiles sighed. He was sick of questions, he wanted to be left alone. “Go for it, I guess.”

“Would you rather eat a pound of bricks or a matter baby?” He asked, amusement could be heard in his voice.

Stiles turned around and stared at the other boy in surprise. “What?”

“Would you rather eat a pound of bricks or a matter baby?” He repeated, still just as amused.

“I heard you, and I’ve seen that on Tumblr. I just wasn’t expecting it,” Stiles told him a bit harshly, still looking at him.

“So. Ask me anyway.”

Stiles sighed again, rolling his eyes. “What’s a matter baby?”

“Nothing sweetie, what’s the matter with you?” He laughed boisterously.

His laugh was infectious, Stiles smiled as the other boy laughed.

“I’m Boyd, by the way,” he said when he stopped laughing.

“Cool,” Stiles responded, clearly not caring.

“Are you okay though?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged, turning back around.

“This stairwell is where the stoners hang out,” Boyd informed him. He took the hint, Stiles didn’t want to talk about it. At all.

“Okay? Jeremy’s not bad, don’t really care for the other ones. Or the pot for that matter,” he told him honestly.

“What class do you have now?” Boyd asked.

“Spanish I.”

“That’s on the way to my bio class. You can walk me,” Boyd grinned, standing up.

Stiles made a face, “I don-”

“Oh come on. How’s it going to look if the sheriff’s kid is too friendly with that crowd, they’re older than you and it’s not just pot. It’s not a good way to deal with things Stiles,” Boyd explained.

Stiles turned to him again and gaped. “How do you know my name? And _you’re_ older than me.”

“You’re Sheriff Stilinski’s son, and we have Computer Science together. You say I’m older like I’m thirty or something, I’m fifteen and in the grade above you. The youngest sophomore actually; not that much older than you. Are you walking me to class or what?”

“Fine,” Stiles said with a straight face, but it was obvious he was holding back a smile. “Help me up.”

“I can do that,” he stated, getting up and carefully stepping around Stiles.

Boyd grabbed his hand, and Stiles pulled himself up slowly as he winced and swore quietly. Boyd’s eyes stayed on Stiles in concern, but he said nothing. He knew Stiles would refuse to talk about whatever it was that was going on, and he didn’t want to chase him off. Stiles needed someone who was willing to not ask questions that he had no intention of answering, and Boyd could be that. Plus it gave him the excuse to finally talk to Stiles.

“I saw that you tried out for lacrosse,” Boyd said pointedly.

“Yeah,” he said skeptically. “It’s Scott’s thing, he didn’t want to do it alone. I don’t really care for it.”

“Can’t blame you there, I’m more of a football guy myself. It’s cool that you’re doing lacrosse for Scott though,” Boyd said kindly, his hand still wrapped around Stiles’.

Stiles scoffed lightheartedly. “Of course you’re into football, look at you.”

Boyd laughed. “No, I’m not a small guy. Pretty sure I’m still growing.”

“Some guys just have all the luck,” he chuckled. “Your classroom is coming up.” Stiles pulled his hand out of Boyd’s; Boyd watched him.

“Wait. Give me your number?” He requested confidently, pulling out his phone.

“Well then,” Stiles said, his smile growing.

“What? This has been interesting, might be fun to hang out sometime. You want to, don’t lie,” Boyd informed him cheerfully.

“Uh huh,” Stiles amused, grabbed Boyd’s phone and entered his number. “Go to class Boyd.”

“You too, Stilinski,” he smiled, pocketing his phone. “I’ll text you later, maybe I’ll even save you from the bus and give you a ride home.”

“You don’t have a license yet,” Stiles told him suspiciously.

“And? I’m an excellent driver, nobody’s stopped yet. Get to class Stiles,” Boyd stated.

“Yeah, yeah. I heard you,”  Stiles waved him off and kept walking.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive! Sorry I haven't posted in forever, I'll try to more often again. Yeah there's no stackson in this one, but it is still part of the story. Hoped you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


End file.
